


Without Tenderness

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gannicus brims with loss and troubled spirit. Saxa is the perfect - and very physical - cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spartacus2010 2012 Kink Meme, for the prompt 'Saxa/Gannicus - sometimes a man just needs to be put onto his knees. (d/s, spanking, oral sex, I don't care, as long as she's topping and he's a mess'
> 
> Contains spoilers for 'Wrath of the Gods.'

The celebration of Roman defeat was loud. Gannicus was not one of those raising voice. His clothing still carried the smell of smoke and ash from Oenomaus's pyre. And there was disruption within him, caused by Oenomaus's last words. Gannicus would be welcomed into the next life by those closest to his heart, a blessing never expected. It warred in him with the pain of Oenomaus's passing and the guilt of what went before. And there was no wine present to drown troubled spirit.

 

Footsteps sounded behind him and the German woman, Saxa, reached his side. She did not speak, no words of sympathy or comfort as others had tried, but instead only looked at him for a brief moment. Then she grasped his hand, her intent clear and hungry in the curve of her mouth. Gannicus smiled, sharp enough to cut. The women had not been willing this night, shying from the pain and craving in his face, instead seeking lighter boisterous company.

 

But Saxa’s ravenous expression matched his own and dug deep. Welcome longed-for heat burned under his skin in response. His hand closed around hers.

 

Her smile became wide and her grip tight as she led the way past her kin and into empty room. Once there her lips were quickly on his, eager and greedy and drawing out the sting of grief. His hands were on her for only a moment before she kicked his feet out from beneath him. She was on him the instant his back hit the floor.

 

He laughed, a broken sound. She bit his lip and blood flowed free. The heat was flames now, consuming and razing. Relief was as heady as potent wine. How long would this last? Gannicus would chase it into the afterlife.

 

Saxa's hands scratched his skin, but followed the marks with brief soothing touch. He murmured names not belonging to her. She did not flinch, only pushed and sank him deeper into her. Her strange mother tongue flowed around them. There existed nothing but heat and blood.

 

_“I go to my wife’s arms.....”_

 

Saxa shouted triumphant. She continued to ride him hard, sweat slippery and skin warm between them. Gannicus closed his eyes and let her.

 

_-the end_


End file.
